This relates generally to control systems and, more particularly, to fabrics with environmental control elements.
People often interact with fabric-based articles. For example, a user may have a fabric-based watch band that wraps around the user's wrist. Clothing articles may come into contact with a user's skin. A car seat in a vehicle may have a fabric-based cover that rests against the passenger's legs and back.
Conventional fabric-based articles do not adapt to a person's biometric profile. A person may find a fabric-based article to be comfortable and breathable when the person is at rest, but when emotionally stressed or physically active, the person may find the same article to be restrictive and excessively warm. A person's emotional or physical state can be negatively affected by a non-responsive fabric that does not adapt to the person's activity or biometric state.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved fabric-based items for adapting and responding to a user's biometric profile.